


Я чувствую тебя

by my_deep_ocean



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Out of Character, без поцелуев, борьба за отношения, много страданий бэкхёна, немного мудак чанёль
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_deep_ocean/pseuds/my_deep_ocean
Summary: Когда человек находит свою пару, с которой проживет всю свою оставшуюся жизнь, на левом запястье у обоих появится особая метка в их первую же встречу. Частота сердцебиения и крошечное, аккуратное сердечко. И исчезают они одновременно у новой пары искренним шепотом трех слов у самих губ, расцветшими в груди ростками нового чувства под звуки буйства, любви.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 2





	Я чувствую тебя

**Author's Note:**

> iday — return the love

ноябрь, 2015 — январь, 2016.

__— Что вы можете сказать о Бён Бэкхёне?_ _

___

__Первый:_ _

__— Ну-у-у, он красивый, умный, умеет шутить и чертовски хорошо петь и его смех не такой надоедливый, как у профессора Кима. Я бы в него влюбилась._ _

__  
Второй:_ _

__  
— Он яркий, живой, настоящий. Глядя на него, хочется улыбаться и жить, двигаться дальше. Я бы в него влюбилась._ _

__Третий:_ _

__— Бэкхён большой и весёлый ребёнок, мудрый советчик и просто хороший друг. Я бы в него влюбился._ _

___

__— Вы бы влюбились в него, если бы?.._ _

___

_Первый:_

_— Если бы не моя пара._

_Второй:  
_

_— Если бы не мой Джун._

_Третий:_

_— Если бы не Мина._

  
  
В студенческие годы Бэкхёну пророчили его любимые однокурсники прекрасную пару, будь то милая девушка, подстать ему, или парень, готовый защитить любимого в любую секунду. На эти глупые обещания друзей парень только улыбался уголком губ и потягивал пиво через тонкую трубочку, ведь говорили они о его паре только после пары кружек хорошего светлого. Но в глубине души Бэкхён всегда представлял свою пару, предназначенную судьбой, прикрыв на мгновение глаза перед сном или на особо скучной паре, и вырисовывал черты её лица, моменты из их будущей жизни, её голос, её тело, её всё. Обычно он засыпал в эту минуту или его встряхивали за плечо, вырывая из сладкой неги дрёмы. На вопросительные взгляды лучших друзей парень только закатывал глаза, сверкнув на секунду ослепительной улыбкой, и впивался взглядом в преподавателя, делая вид внимательно слушающего студента. А те сразу же забывали об этом, но не забывал сам Бэкхён. Даже его собственные родители временами разговаривали с сыном на тему пары, утешая тем, что его время ещё не пришло, что нужно подождать ещё чуть-чуть, что он обязательно найдёт свою половинку души. На слова любимых родителей, которые, к слову, были настоящей парой и история любви которых будет всегда вдохновлять их младшего сына, Бэкхён понимающе кивал и натягивал на губы улыбку. Ему нужно только подождать, его время не пришло, оно обязательно придёт. _Но так ли это?_

Университет был закончен буквально два года назад, лучшие друзья давным-давно нашли свои половинки и жили в радости да гармонии, а Бэкхён... Бэкхён съехал от родителей и уехал в Сеул, сказав на прощание плачущим любимым людям, что его сердце говорит ему ехать туда, что он чувствует всем своим нутром, что там находится его пара. Рыдающая мать, периодически икающая и всё время вытирающая бегущие по щекам слёзы тыльной стороной ладони, крепко обняла сына на прощание и подарила поцелуй в лоб, говоря "на удачу, Бэкхённи", в то время как отец только сжал его плечо и кивнул, едва сдерживаясь от непрошенных слёз, медвежьих объятий с сыном и шёпота "не уезжай". Потрёпанный объятиями матери и лучших друзей, со взглядом, полным грусти и решимости, Бэкхён покинул родительский дом, сказав "до свидания" своему родному городу, Пусану. Так он начал новую страницу своей жизни с новой обстановкой, с новыми людьми, с новой работой, с новыми мечтами в Сеуле.

Большой город встретил его яркими огнями бодрствующих жителей в сеульской ночи, тусклым свечением звёзд на небе и двухкомнатной квартирой, которую Бэкхён удачно снял у доброй женщины средних лет, с пониманием отнёсшейся к новому горожанину и взявшей с него только половину суммы с месячной оплаты, перед уходом спросив о его работе в Сеуле. Тот с улыбкой ответил, что на работу его приняли ещё тогда, когда он был в Пусане, и низко поклонился хозяйке его нынешнего дома на прощание. Дверь закрылась, и Бэкхён совсем один остался в его новом пристанище. Взгляд упал на наручные часы, подаренные отцом на день выпуска из университета, изрядно потрёпанные частой ноской и временем; часовая стрелка показывала одиннадцать часов вечера, и, с тоской оглядев большую сумку вещей и коробку с воспоминаниями на тумбе, парень подумал, что здесь он обязательно найдёт свою вторую половинку.

Первые дни было тяжело: быстро адаптироваться на новом месте Бэкхён никогда не мог, а заводить новые знакомства с легкостью ему удавалось при любых обстоятельствах, и, делая эскизы будущего жилого дома, он расспрашивал его коллегу, Чунмёна, о городе, о местах, в которых нужно обязательно побывать, о ближайших торговых центрах, о самом Чунмёне. Парень рассказывал о Лотте Ворлде, различных парках, музеях, театрах, торговых центрах и дворцах, в каких местах он побывал и в каких хочет побывать, о своей паре и домашнем любимце, Лоле, как его длинную речь прервал Цзытао или просто Тао, как попросил его звать сам он, мило улыбнувшись кошачьей улыбкой. Парень прямо подлетел к Чунмёну, хватая того за руку и быстро говоря что-то на ломаном корейском, иногда вставляя китайские слова, отчего Бэкхён не мог понять, о чём тот говорит. Но одно он понимал точно: новая страница его жизни началась прекраснее некуда.

Спустя пару месяцев сеульской жизни, пролетевшие зимними днями с редкими кратковременными снегопадами, с новым рабочим коллективом и друзьями, которые составлял весь его рабочий коллектив, Бэкхён привык к шумному, трясущемуся метро, толпам людей и новой кровати в его нынешней спальне. Он многое узнал о его новых друзьях, которые теперь всё время зовут его по выходным на вечерние прогулки по парку, клубам или пивным караоке-барам. На их заманчивые предложения парень никак не мог отказаться, да и по пусанской жизни уж больно очень он скучал, а алкоголь, танцы и пение только помогали ему забыть и заменить прошлые воспоминания новыми. За это время ему сотню раз звонили родители и те друзья, голоса которых заставляли сердце Бэкхёна болезненно обливаться кровью; разговоры с ними обычно были долгими, с продолжительностью в два-три часа, но последнюю неделю они разговаривают максимум полчаса, так как у парня на работе завал бумажной работы, а те только понимающе тянули "а-а-а" и быстро сбрасывали звонок, на прощания говоря в трубку "мы скучаем". _Я скучаю тоже._

Спустя ещё три месяца усердной и кропотливой работы с приходом весны талантливого парня заметила сама глав-команда директора и пожаловала к себе. Коллеги-друзья со счастливыми лицами за друга провожали взглядом удаляющаяся спину Бэкхёна и, услышав звон лифта, обратно принялись за работу. Новость о повышении до главного арт-дизайнера одной из главенствующей группы так обрадовала родных парня, что тот неожиданно для себя расплакался, держа телефон у уха и всхлипывая между словами поздравлений.  
  
Новые люди, новая обстановка. Если уж простые дизайнеры его с радостью приняли в новый коллектив, то люди, считающиеся в этом многоэтажном здании сливками общества, лишь оторвались от бумаги, прошлись оценивающим взглядом по Бэкхёну и вновь принялись за работу, не сказав ни единого слова. Такое пренебрежение к себе он впервые почувствовал за всю свою жизнь. Влиться в новую команду парень не пытался, да и люди не шли на контакт с ним, только разговаривали друг с другом, полностью игнорируя Бэкхёна, будто его вовсе нет в помещении вместе с ними. Так продолжалось около месяца, пока его мини-проект не решили реализовать в жизнь. Люди, относившиеся к нему с неким холодом и высокомерием, в мгновение ока стали милыми пташками: здоровались, прощались, спрашивали, как у него дела, чем занимается, занят ли он в воскресенье. Бэкхён с натянутой улыбкой отвечал, что занят, и он был действительно занят — его бывшие коллеги вновь пригласили его побыть в их компании. На что те спросили о его следующих выходных, и тогда ему пришлось согласиться на светскую вечеринку у Сынхёна в его многоуровневой квартире, находящейся в центре.

Дни летели настолько быстро и незаметно, что Бэкхён едва успевал запоминать, какое число было у прошедшего дня. И дата вечеринки близилась. Когда времени совсем не осталось в запасе парня, а число в жирном чёрном круге от маркера слишком часто бросалось в глаза, Бэкхён решился позвонить не кому-нибудь, а Чунмёну, его нынешнему лучшему другу. Такой ошеломительной новости друг был, мягко говоря, шокирован и кричал без умолку на парня до хрипоты в голосе через динамик телефона о том, что тот сказал ему, другу, в самый последний момент. Но, быстро совладав с собой, Чунмён прикинул в уме, кто будет на завтрашней вечеринке у самого Сынхёна, и на выдохе присвистнул. Бэкхёну явно не повезло с новым коллективом, это точно. И лучший друг посоветовал парню выглядеть сногсшибательно завтра, желательно накраситься, владеть собой и быть во всеоружии. Советы Бэкхёну совершенно не понравились, но что поделать. Краситься парень умел без особого труда и выглядеть простенько, но в то же время ошеломительно тоже. _У меня всё получится._

На следующий день, стоя напротив дубовой двери с матовым покрытием, Сынхён, открывший ему, поздоровался и скользким взглядом прошёлся по Бэкхёну от головы до пят, явно оставшись довольным его подкрашенными глазами, длинным тёмным пальто, светлой рубашкой, заправленной в чёрные брюки, и пенни-лоферами. Плюс в мою пользу, мимолётом подумал Бэкхён, заходя в квартиру, где звучала спокойная мелодия, и стоял стойкий запах фруктового кальяна вперемешку с чужим парфюмом. Пройдя в просторную гостиную, парень заметил мини-бар у стены в центре, современный дизайн, со вкусом обставленную мебель, декор и несколько групп людей, которые в общем количестве насчитывались двадцатью людьми. Сынхён взял Бэкхёна за руку и потащил в сторону бара, сказав бармену приготовить что-нибудь лёгкое и вкусное. И теперь в левой руке у парня был сладкий коктейль голубого оттенка с мягким привкусом мяты и водки, а сам хозяин вечеринки испарился, оставив последнее воспоминание о себе Бэкхёну в виде невесомого касания к его ладони и тихим "развлекайся" у самого уха.

Новые знакомства, заливистый смех из-за чьих-то глупых шуток, незначительные касания к его плечу или ладони, заинтересованные взгляды, стрелявшие в сторону его левого запястья, с которого слегка сполз рукав, когда Бэкхён поправлял чёлку. _Свободен._ Мелодии сменялись друг за другом, но атмосфера была нерушима; умиротворённые лица с пьяным блеском в глазах, чьи губы тонули в сизом дыме и лукавых усмешках; ленивое, томное, тянущееся. Когда первый коктейль сменился вторым, более крепким и жгучим, медленно охватывающий разум лёгкой пеленой веселья, красивая девушка зашептала Бэкхёну в ухо, предлагая познакомиться поближе, на что парень только виновато улыбнулся ей и отпил немного от своего коктейля.

Неожиданно входная дверь громко хлопнула, заставив всех гостей направить свои взгляды в сторону холла и встретить высокого парня в одежде, не совсем вписывающейся в данную обстановку, про которую тут же начали шептаться. Но самого Бэкхёна больше заинтересовала его внешность и взгляд, старательно выискивающий кого-то, нежели то, сколько он тысяч вон потратил на свою одежду. Парень был очень похож на Сынхёна внешне, но только глаза были больше, уши смешно оттопырены, выглядывая кончиками из-под шапки крашеных серебристых волос, и ростом явно превосходил его, создавая картину старшего и младшего брата, но глаза, полные блеска жизни и энергии, выдавали его полностью, отдавая высокому парню место младшего, когда же у Сынхёна взгляд был полон серьёзности и решимости, жизненного опыта.

Бэкхён уже хотел повернуться обратно к его нынешней небольшой компании, о чём-то весело хихикающей, но цепкие тёмные глаза, впившиеся в него нескрываемым удивлением и каплей заинтересованности, вызвали у первого бурю неконтролируемых эмоций и... сильное жжение в левом запястье. Карие глаза мгновенно расширились, и парень инстинктивно прикрыл правой ладонью безумно чешущееся и пульсирующее запястье, полностью подтверждая сомнительные догадки непрошеного гостя.

— Чанёль! — чей-то восторженный возглас услышал краем уха Бэкхён, не отрывая шокированного взгляда от высокого парня, мгновенно отреагировавшего на чей-то зов. — Не ожидал тебя увидеть здесь так быстро.

Что ответил Сынхёну Чанёль, он не знал, но с уверенностью мог сказать, что наконец-таки встретил свою пару, предназначенную судьбой.

Желание быстрее познакомиться со своей половинкой было чересчур сильным, и Бэкхён кое-как отсидел на своём месте, наблюдая издалека за _своим_ Чанёлем, который вместе с братом приближался к его компании. С каждой секундой парень чувствовал нарастающую радость в груди, улыбку на губах, еле сдерживаемую от навалившего на него счастья, и сердцебиение, учащённое и громко бьющееся, что, наверное, его слышали все присутствующие в гостиной. Сынхён плюхнулся рядом с ним, мягко улыбнувшись, а Чанёль присел напротив, избегая прямой встречи с ужасно счастливыми глазами.

— Чанёль, у нас появился новый друг! Это Бэкхён, наш новый арт-дизайнер. Бэкхён, это мой младший брат Чанёль.

Так они и познакомились. Горячая ладонь легко сжала узкую, послав тысячи электрических разрядов по всему телу Бэкхёна и заставив кожу покрыться мурашками. Парень очаровательно улыбнулся ему и старался запомнить тепло ладони Чанёля, слабо сжав её в ответ. Но тот не ответил улыбкой, взаимной радостью, только коротко кивнул и почти вырвал свою руку из слабого хвата парня. Улыбка ослабла и увяла на алых губах, а глаза заискрились искренним непониманием и слабой обидой, но Чанёль не придал этому особого внимания, вливаясь в общую беседу и выныривая из тёмной бездны глаз Бэкхёна. Молодого арт-дизайнера одолевали не совсем хорошие мысли о том, что его пара, возможно, не желает его, но, мотнув головой, тот быстро совладал с собой и принялся слушать разговор между его парой и Соён. Бэкхён узнал, что тот владеет звукозаписывающей студией, старше его на три года и имеет глубокий голос с приятным тембром, заставляющий младшего таять словно мороженое под летним солнцем. Не особо вслушиваясь в суть беседы, парень запоминал дружелюбный тон и хриплый смех, прикрыв глаза на мгновение, но внезапно он услышал вопрос, окативший его будто ледяной водой и поставивший в ступор.

— Как проходит подготовка к свадьбе?

Чанёль на секунду остановился на взгляде, полного замешательства и требующего объяснения.

— Замечательно. Правда, Бомми ещё не нашла подходящее себе платье, — со смущённой улыбкой признался он.

— Как жаль!..

— Но ведь Юбом _не твоя пара_ , так? — допытывалась Соён, между вопросами делая маленькие глотки своего коктейля. — Что ты будешь делать, если она объявится?

— Ну, — парень прекрасно чувствовал на себе прожигающий до костей взгляд того арт-дизайнера, но полностью игнорировал его, делая вид, что не замечает его пытливых глаз. — Я надеюсь, она поймёт меня и отпустит.

Бэкхён шокировано глядел на Чанёля и старался дышать через раз, глотая спёртый воздух краткими вдохами, чтобы не сорваться и не дать хорошенько ему по его улыбающемуся лицу. Желание не быть здесь и оказаться в объятиях родителей возросло в сотни раз, но родители далеко в Пусане, а уйти с вечеринки можно запросто. Он быстро встал, заставив людей удивлённо вскинуть свои взгляды на него, и направился в холл твёрдым шагом, забрав пальто с гардероба и на ходу надевая его, вылетел из душной квартиры, щёлкнув затвором. Нажав на кнопку и ожидая лифта, носком обуви нетерпеливо ударяя по полу, Бэкхён услышал приближающиеся шаги и уже готов был вылить на Сынхёна извиняющуюся речь, но взгляд упал на знакомое лицо, и он едва сдержался от глубокого вздоха и бегства вниз по лестнице, стремительно быстро краснея то ли от гнева, то ли от внезапного смущения под изучающим взглядом.

— Зачем ушёл? Сынхёну это не понравилось, — тягучий голос липким мёдом обволакивал Бэкхёна с макушки до пят, ускоряя его сердцебиение на десять ударов больше.

— Я... Скажи ему, что у меня появились срочные дела.

— Под названием "сбежать от своей пары"?

Вмазать по лицу Чанёля, не жалея сил, было намного сильнее его, и спустя секунду его правая кисть ужасно болела, пульсировала и наливалась кровью на месте соприкосновения его кожи с челюстью старшего. Тот же только зажмурился, тряхнул головой и потёр ладонью место удара, несдержанно застонав от боли, прикрыв глаза и слабо улыбнувшись краешком губ.

— Бьёшь ты отлично, как вижу, а с людьми ладишь не очень.

— Заткнись. Ты вообще отказался от... от меня.

Внезапный звон оповестил их о приходе лифта. Когда металлические двери, звякнув, открылись, Бэкхён тут же влез в него и нажал на нужные кнопки, не говоря ни слова.

— Потому что я никогда не смогу полюбить парня.

Шоколадного оттенка глаза впились в начищенные лаком ботинки, не желая слушать никого и никогда, но в последний момент подняли взгляд на виноватые глаза Чанёля, скрывшиеся между серебристыми дверьми с щелчком. И Бэкхён, шумно сглотнув, сел на пол и закрыл ладонями лицо, неизбежно чувствуя кожей обжигающую влагу солёных слёз и лёгкое жжение свеженькой метки на левом запястье.

_Зато смог полюбить тебя я._

_  
_Остатки весны вихрем из нежных лепестков сакуры да первыми тёплыми дождями пронеслись мимо Сеула, добавляя новые краски в город в виде изумрудной сочной травы, небесной лазури с пушистыми хребтами облаков и светлой радостью приближающегося лета. Но Бэкхён не радовался теплу и скорому отпуску вместе с рабочим коллективом, нет. Его весна шла в напряжении, в тоске, в смеси боли и утраты, вместе с горячим горьким кофе с безвкусной пенкой на поверхности в перерывах и дождём, казавшимся только ему по-осеннему ледяным, пробирающим своим холодом до самых костей и мучительных судорог. Глядя с тоской на сердце, выжженное на запястье памяткой, он всё ещё вспоминал те восемь слов, сказанные его _не его_ парой, врезавшиеся в его память взглядом с плещущейся на дне виной и сердцем с всё время открывающимися кровоточащими ранами, зашить которые не был способен даже Бэкхён. День его рождения прошёл непривычно тихо и спокойно. Он, заранее приготовив торт со свечами и бутылку полусухого красного вина, позвонил по скайпу любимым родителям, которые устроили ему приятный сюрприз в виде поздравительной песни вместе с его лучшими друзьями со времен школы и детства. Парень был тронут до самого сердца, покрытого кровоподтёками лиловых синяков, что даже забыл на один вечер о своей большой проблеме ростом в сто восемьдесят шесть сантиметров, с счастливым блеском в глазах наблюдая за улыбающимися лицами в мониторе.

Но после шестого мая он с твёрдыми намерениями направился в кабинет ген-директора и кое-как выпросил отпуск на три недели, клятвенно пообещав не выпрашивать отпуск в разгар лета. Так Бэкхён с разбитым, кровоточащим болью и высохшими слезами сердцем вернулся в Пусан, к родителям, чтобы прийти в себя и вернуться полностью здоровым, залатанным и прежним Бён Бэкхёном. Его неожиданный телефонный звонок настолько сильно ошеломил его родителей, что те приготовили целый званый ужин по случаю его приезда на целых три недели, пригласив самых близких друзей сына. Шли дни, сердце больше не так сильно болело при изредка всплывающих воспоминаниях о Пак Чанёле, рассматривая свою метку, и глаза не щипало от наворачивающих слёз. Парень даже мог спокойно реагировать на вопросы друзей о его паре, с некоторой напряженностью теребя кожаный браслет на запястье, но сердце, оглушительно бьющееся в клетке рёбер, полностью выдавало его с потрохами. Но он смирился. В свободное время Бэкхён рисовал, читал книги, помогал матери в загородном доме сажать семена и приводить дом в порядок, занимался собой физически. Рисование помогло парню вылить всё скопившееся внутри, выйти наружу тёмными кляксами или пейзажами с холма одной полянки около их загородного дома, а чтение – сбалансировать духовное равновесие и прийти мыслям в порядок. Всё остальное же просто отвлекало его от ненужных воспоминаний, периодически появляющиеся в его голове. Вечерние разговоры с родителями, настольные игры, фильмы с кучей еды, походы с лучшими друзьями по местам, полными старых воспоминаний, — как же это не хватало ему в Сеуле.

Время шло, его три недели отпуска почти на исходе, и Бэкхён был полностью оправлен, готов поговорить с родителями насчёт его несостоявшейся пары и показать свою метку-проклятье. Реакция отца была настолько предсказуема, что парень, сверкнув грустным блеском в глазах, лишь коротко посмеялся на угрозы отца самолично прибить человека, обидевшего и отказавшегося от его сына. Но мамино молчание и взгляд, полный сожаления и боли за сына, заставил Бэкхёна вновь пролить слёзы, будто впервые, из-за содранных в кровь коленей и мелких ссадин на ладонях, с отчаянием сжимая родительские плечи и чувствуя спиной утешающие поглаживания матери. _Слишком больно._

Трёхнедельный отпуск закончился так же неожиданно, как и начался, оставив после себя приятный осадок в душе и возвращение прежнего Бён Бэкхёна с залатанным сердцем и кожаным браслетом вместо счастья на левом запястье. В Сеуле было жарко: начало июня, солнце пекло нещадно, нагревая дорожный асфальт до раскалённой плиты, а на небе ни облачка. Благо в офисе, где работал парень, были кондиционеры, которые прекрасно справлялись со своей работой, а вечером становилось не так мучительно жарко, как в самый пик дня. Возвращению Бэкхёна к работе дотошные коллеги, на его удивление, очень обрадовались и сказали, чтобы заранее предупреждал о своих внезапных отпусках. За время его отсутствия многое произошло: куча бумажной работы и снова куча бумажной работы, ах да, Джимин недавно нашла свою пару и уже спланировала грандиозный праздник по этому прекрасному случаю, пообещав пригласить всех-всех в это воскресенье. _Как же... больно._ Бэкхён был уже готов смущённо улыбнуться счастливой девушке и извиняющимся тоном сообщить, что не сможет прийти, но та сразу дала понять, что отказов не принимает. Пришлось согласиться.

Честно, парень даже сам не понимал, почему не захотел пойти. Может, из-за большого скопления народа? Или это всё из-за марафона фильмов, который он когда-то давно собирался устроить? Или это из-за того, что Джимин, та девчушка двадцати лет, едва закончившая колледж и устроившаяся секретарём у ген-директора, встретила свою обожаемую пару, любимую и счастливую, а он, усердно трудящийся и блестяще закончивший университет, встретил свою пару, но та, скривив недовольно губы, отказалась от него, словно от испортившейся вещи? _А пара Джимин нет?_ В первый день работы после отпуска, вечером, Бэкхён напился. Сильно, до потери памяти, до нескончаемых слёз и мучительной боли в сердце, до вновь открывшихся ран.

_Бэкхён-а, кто сказал, что все будет так просто? Кто?_

Спустя два дня он вернулся на работу, виновато улыбнувшись своим коллегам, а те, убедившись, что с ним всё хорошо, вернулись к своей работе. Дни шли своим чередом, сменяясь друг за другом погодой, видом на небо, настроением людей, смехом, случаями, количеством антидепрессантов в тумбочке у парня. Но состояние души Бэкхёна не менялось вместе с днями. На праздник к Джимин и её долгожданной паре он пошёл с самым отвратительным настроением, которое когда-либо у него было, но, лишь зайдя внутрь довольно просторного, но уютного дома, тягучая пустота, преследуемая его с самого начала недели, будто испарилась. Может, всё дело в хоре смеха, из-за которого внутри так по-родному затеплело, или из-за прекрасного аромата недавно выпеченного пирога с яблоками и корицей. Он не знал, но с уверенностью мог сказать, что его первоначальное нежелание идти в гости к его коллеге по работе было таким глупым. В тот день Бэкхён, жуя вкусный кусок пирога и с искренним интересом слушая всякие рассказы, вылетавшие из уст Чунмёна, понял, что у него, парня из Пусана, наконец-таки появились люди в Сеуле, которых он с гордостью мог назвать друзьями.

Так прошли длинные, но в то же время чрезвычайно короткие четыре месяца, наполненные незабываемыми моментами с его новыми людьми, вплетёнными в его жизнь словом "друзья". Огромная серая туча, нависшая над парнем, рассеялась под лучистые улыбки друзей и задорный смех, от которых у Бэкхёна каждый раз разливались тепло и радость в груди. Знойное лето, закончившееся так громко и счастливо, так ослепительно ярко и ликующе, оставило после себя целый океан воспоминаний и толстый альбом с различными фотографиями в шкафу у парня, где ранее пылилась стопка книг да чертежей с пухлым пеналом карандашей. Вместе с проливным дождём осень началась горой работы, внезапно навалившейся на работников. Разбивающимися о землю каплями воды осенняя печаль всё ещё изредка наведывалась к Бэкхёну, давая вспомнить былое, болезненное. До октября в их маленькой компании арт-дизайнеров сохранялась напряженная атмосфера громадных чертежей, которую рассеивала только бутылка хорошего пива вечером. В октябре всё более менее утихло, и заказов стало вдвое меньше, вырвав у работников облегчённые вздохи да ахи. В вихре пожелтевших листьев, окрашенных в осеннюю палитру, Бэкхён кружился, словно юла, в работе, дома, в эскизах, в душе. А после наступил ноябрь.

Двенадцатого у Сынхёна был день рождения, на который он пригласил Бэкхёна, пообещав сделать свой вкусный большой торт с нежным тестом шоколадной крошкой. От столь заманчивого предложения он не мог отказаться и без задних мыслей согласился, мягко улыбнувшись и обняв за плечи друга. Только вечером, прийдя к себе домой, буря кричащих о его несостоявшейся _паре_ мыслей обрушилась на него громадной раскалённой лавиной. Но он, взяв себя в руки, отогнал тёмную тучу нарастающей паники и твёрдо решил, что обязательно пойдёт на праздник, несмотря ни на что, даже на Чанёля. Время быстротечно шло, ускользая от Бэкхёна мелким песком меж пальцев, подарок куплен в последний момент, и в какой-то миг кулак парня костяшками несколько раз уже ударил по знакомой деревянной двери. Ослепительная до невозможности улыбка Сынхёна и поздравление, громкое, искреннее, с сильными объятиями и смачными чмоками в обе щеки: началась первая секунда миссии "не сбежать, остаться, веселиться".

— Бэкхён-а, как же я люблю тебя! — вновь длительные объятия с горячим дыханием в изгиб шеи. — Что бы я без тебя делал... Ну ладно, ты проходи, бери, что хочешь, веселись!

На просторном диванчике _(на месте их первой встречи)_ сидели Джимин со своей парой, Сохён и Мингю, разговаривая с мягкими улыбками между собой о чём-то. Схватив с барной стойки бокал с красной жидкостью, Бэкхён сел рядом с улыбнувшейся ему Сохён, мгновенно вливаясь в беседу о том, кто что подарил виновнику данного торжества. Тема плавно переходила то в одну, то в другую, а музыка становилась всё энергичнее и громче, отдаваясь в ушах расплывчатыми ватными звуками. Вскоре в гостиной людей появилось втрое больше, и стало ужасно жарко и душно. На лбу у Бэкхёна появились прозрачные капли пота, сверкавшие серебром на бликах ярких софитов крупных диско-шаров. Еле-как протиснувшись между двигающимися в танце телами к лестнице, парень поднялся на второй уровень квартиры, крепко держась за перила и ощущая телом некую тяжесть от чересчур громких битов в голове. На этаже звуки музыки были менее слышны, люстры слегка приглушены, заливая широкий коридор неяркими, карамельного оттенка волнами света. Балкон найти было просто: он был прямо перед глазами Бэкхёна, открыв стеклянные двери, словно приглашая в прохладные объятия свежего воздуха и вида ночного Сеула, открывшегося с десятого этажа. Лёгкий ветер запутался в мягких волосах, а железные прутья приятным холодом отдались прикосновениям горячих ладоней. Парень был готов уже облегчённо вздохнуть, но услышал _голос_ , ускоривший работу его сердца в несколько раз и выбросивший в кровь бесчисленное множество эндорфинов.

— У Сынхёна всегда были такие шумные вечеринки в честь его дня рождения. Традиция не меняется никогда.

Голос с бархатной хрипотцой от долгого молчания и глубоким, низким тембром, заставляющий кожу Бэкхёна покрыться гусиной кожей, а волосы по всему телу встать дыбом. До сих пор.

— Он всегда обожал шумные компании, выпивку, потанцевать и хорошо оттянуться с какой-нибудь красоткой. Ненавидел и ненавидит свою работу, рутину, скуку, вообще все однообразное и одинаковое.

Взгляд проскользнул по красивому лицу, затянутому в пелену ночной темноты. Сердце едва сдержалось от разрыва старых затянувшихся ран, болезненно ноющих в груди нахлынувшими чувствами, _незатихшими_.

— А я... — тяжелый вздох осеннего воздуха, осевшего прохладой в лёгких. — Я ненавижу всё это. Вечеринки, шум музыки, атмосферу возбуждения и никому ненужной страсти. Хочу уйти домой, как _ты в тот день_ , но Сынхён убьет меня.

Чанёль, ранее смотревший на бодрствующий город, неожиданно взглянул на парня, внимательно слушавшего его речь, глазами цепляясь за каждое движение полных губ.

— _Не смотри на меня так_. Я рассказал немного о себе и хочу знать, кто такой Бён Бэкхён, что за человек он.

Удивление, почти страх, застывшее в зрачках, сменилось пониманием.

— Осень всегда вгоняла меня в грусть. Всегда её ненавидел, но и любил. Осенью начиналась моя любимая пора — школа и университет. С работой же стало намного сложнее. Отпуска же, — слабая улыбка на губах Бэкхёна вместо бокала вина выдержки пятидесятых годов. — За осенью всегда следует зима, а зиму я очень люблю. Осенью начинаются листовые дожди вместе с обычными дождями. Осенью намного приятнее пить горячий шоколад и читать книги. Осень. Пять букв, а столько всего.

Парень повернул голову в сторону Чанёля и взглянул ему в глаза с толикой печали. Нечитаемым взглядом сидящий прошёлся по слегка взъерошенным волосам, где запутался осенний ветер, мешковатая футболка рукавами почти доходила до изгибов локтей, и слегка оттянутый ворот придавал вид домашнего уюта. _Как всё должно было быть._

— Чанёль, а ты что чувствуешь осенью? Скажи мне, пожалуйста.

~~_То же, что и ты._ ~~

~~~~— Ничего такого. Осенью осень. Зимой зима. Весной весна. Летом лето. Ничего не меняется.

Сухие губы натянулись в улыбку, вырвав тихую горчинку смешка.

— Не могу согласиться с тобой. За целый сезон может измениться многое.

— Например? — бровь Чанёля моментально взлетела вверх, а взгляд стал скептическим.

— Например, чувства.

Прохладный ветер мягко дунул в их сторону, тревожа сонные стебли цветков в клумбах и сбрасывая с пунцовых щёк Бэкхёна краску.

— Вот как.

Молчание, повисшее между ними, разбавлялось звуками гоняющих по трассам машин издалека, тихими вздохами и приглушенной музыкой с первого этажа.

— А мы... Мы сможем быть... друзьями? Сможем ведь, правда?

~~_Никогда. Никогда в жизни. Никогда. Никогда с тобой. Только в л..._ ~~

~~~~— Может быть.

Хрипло, неуверенно. _Ты хоть сам веришь в это, Бэкхён?!_

— Тогда можешь меня обнять? — лицо парня на мгновение осветил лучик приглушенного света, льющегося с коридора, и Чанёль увидел сверкнувшие капли слёз в глазах.

— Стало так... так...

Короткий кивок вместо слов. Блеснувшее в ночи кольцо на безымянном пальце не вызывало чувства пустоты, блёкнув на фоне протянутых к парню рук. Чанёль промокшей тканью водолазки чувствовал его рыдания и обнимавшими руками дрожащее тельце, слыша громкие шмыгания в его грудь.

~~_Слишком. Слишком, до сердца острой стрелой._ ~~

~~_  
_~~Тепло объятий Чанёля Бэкхён хранил в своих воспоминаниях под замком "тайное", бережно спрятав внутри себя на самом дне. Та вечеринка закончилась с бурлящим весельем и оглушительными криками поздравлений в сторону довольно улыбающегося Сынхёна, скромно стоящего на лестнице. После неё многие зареклись не пить до Нового Года, а Бэкхён же только во время просмотра очередной мелодрамы потягивал прохладное пенистое пиво и вытирал салфетками слёзы, пролившиеся из-за печального конца, из-за тянущих на дно мыслей _о нём_. Пучина грустных, серых дум, грозовой тучей нависшая над Бэкхёном, была с ним до самого конца ноября, а потом новость о маленьком сюрпризе-отдыхе на неделю в январе от начальника заставила и вовсе забыть о них и полностью погрузиться в новогоднее настроение, временами шастая по уже ярко и по-новогоднему уютно украшенным торговым центрам в одиночестве и покупая подарки дорогим ему друзьям, тщательно выбирая их. Так и закончился ноябрь, впустив в квартиру Бэкхёна атмосферу предстоящего праздника с ароматом сочных цитрусов, пряной корицы и свежей морозной хвои.

Когда подарки были всем куплены, упакованы в глянцевые блестящие обертки с новогодними принтами и украшены пышными разноцветными бантами, а ёлка в углу гостиной, еле вместившаяся между телевизором и книжной полкой, горела яркими огнями радуги и серебряной мишурой тёплыми вечерами с кружкой горячего шоколада и маршмеллоу, ураган унылых мыслей с осени наведывался всё реже и реже к парню, но чувство того, что скоро вновь нагрянет буря грусти, не отпускало его до самого Нового Года, оседая внутри неприятным сгустком скребущей душу тревоги. Время корпоратива близилось, и гора бумажной волокиты уменьшилась втрое к двадцатым числам декабря, а ген-директор, пожалев своих работников, дал выходную неделю до праздника, пообещав, что всё будет готово к их прибытию в клуб на ночь тридцать первого. Работники лишь на мгновение подняли волну громкого шёпота и толпой медленным шагом направились в сторону выхода, уже предвкушая целых семь дней отдыха и строя грандиозные планы на зимний отпуск. Недельный выходной прошёл через работников настолько быстро, что те, даже не успев толком насладиться им, оказались у дверей клуба, украшенных блестящей изумрудной мишурой и стикерами золотистых звёзд, держа в обеих руках пакеты с подарками для коллег и кивками головы приветствуя друг друга в зале.

— Бэкхённи, ну не стоило так тратиться! — возмущённым голосом отнекивался от подарка Сынхён, узнав, что находится внутри внушительной коробки, обёрнутой в белую бумагу с принтом маленьких голубых звёздочек. — Купил бы, как я, всем по имбирному прянику и вложил мне ещё свои рисунки! Ты же знаешь, как я люблю твои скетчи.

Бэкхён только приложил палец к его надутым губам и расплылся в довольной улыбке, когда осуждающий взгляд смягчился, а глубокая складка между бровей разгладилась. Тот посоветовал ему не забивать голову о ненужной ему ерунде и хорошенько повеселиться, настойчиво вложив в раскрытую ладонь бокал с красным вином с подноса мимо проходящего коллеги, и скрылся в толпе гудящих поздравлениями людей.

Миссия не напиваться, а просто наслаждаться новогодней атмосферой, витавшей только первые тридцать минут в помещении, с треском провалилась девятью бокалами хорошего вина и несколькими стопками водки, которую кто-то тайно притащил, перелив содержимое в бутылку из-под вина и предлагая всем желающим. Даже не дождавшись начала Нового года, Бэкхён был уже в стельку пьян, выискивая мутным взглядом среди толп людей вокруг лицо лучшего друга, единственный который сможет дотащить его до дома до того, как все окружающие смогут лицезреть его умело скрытую кожаным браслетом метку всё это время. А какое было желание внутри него стащить ужасную полоску кожи, скрывающей всю его накопившуюся боль и несчастие! Но здравый голос орал истошным криком, что нельзя делать этого и плакаться первому попавшемуся человеку в плечо, что ничего толкового из этого не выйдет, только сплошные неудачи.

— Сынхё-ё-ён! — чересчур громко протянул парень, поджав влажные губы и в который раз оглядев веселящихся вокруг людей. — Чёрт возьми, где ты...

И десятый бокал вина оказался на дне его желудка. С кислой миной он с глухим стуком вернул бокал на стол и облокотился на ладони, недовольно зыркая на новогоднее веселье и тяжко вздыхая про себя.

— Бэк, я тут! — прозвучало совсем рядом с ухом. Круто повернув головой в сторону голоса, Бэкхён расплылся в глупой улыбкой, узнав Сынхёна, и протянул к нему руки, обнимая за шею. — Да ты пьян, как не знаю кто, друг мой. Ох, что же делать с тобой...

Протяжно промычав в плечо друга что-то невнятное, парень покрепче прижался к обнимающему одной рукой в ответ Сынхёну и пробормотал тому в ухо:

— Ничего не делай, Хённи. Просто обнимай меня так и всё.

— Нет, — отрезал тот и мягко отнял от себя обмякшее тело, поглаживая волосы друга ладонью. — Я попрошу Чанёля отвезти тебя, хорошо?

До боли знакомое имя словно слегка отрезвило парня, будто звонким щелчком пальцев от гипноза, и что-то тревожное и скребущееся рвалось наружу сквозь пьяную муть сознания, заставив тупо переспросить.

— Ч-Чанёль? Почему он?

— Потому что на сегодняшний день он мой личный водитель.

Уходящая фигура друга в сторону выхода и мысль о том, что сейчас _его собственная пара отвезёт домой_ , стрельнули в голову словно пуля, обжигая всё изнутри, и заставили вновь опрокинуть в себя ещё два бокала вина, возвратив решительность на абсолютно всё и храбрость.

— Бэкхён, идём на выход. Чанёль согласился отвезти тебя. И не забудь забрать свои подарки!

Но всё вновь упало крахом, поднимая вековую пыль с людских статуй, сердце пропустило удар, а ладони вспотели.

Пакет с подарками от коллег покоился рядом с ним и вскоре оказался прижатым к груди Бэкхёна, который ленивым шагом добирался до выхода и со всеми прощался, кого встречал на пути, долго, с крепкими дружескими объятиями и громогласными поздравлениями с наступающим Новым Годом на прощание. Оказавшись на улице, накинув на плечи пальто, всё ещё хранившее теплоту атмосферы праздника, парень увидел знакомую чёрную машину Сынхёна и направился к ней, закусив губу в раздумье, считая собственные шаги и стараясь не потерять равновесие. На половине пути в его голову пробралась чересчур заманчивая мысли повернуться в противоположную сторону и бежать, бежать до потери последнего холодного воздуха в лёгких и без оглядки от встречи _с ним_. Но пронзительный сигнал со стороны ауди, заставивший Бэкхёна вздрогнуть и поднять недовольный взгляд, смёл ненужные мысли прочь.

Открыв дверь и зайдя в тёплый салон автомобиля, в котором витал терпкий аромат парфюма с древесными нотками и ароматом дождя, парень тут же пристегнулся и сильнее прижал пакет с подарками к себе, впиваясь взглядом в лобовое стекло и чувствуя кожей, покрывающейся алыми пятнами, пристальный изучающий взгляд.

— Ты столько даже на вечеринках моего братца не пил, — многочисленные брелки тихонько звякнули с поворотом ключа, и мотор приятно заурчал вместе с плавно полившейся из колонок композицией клавишных.

— Весело было? — Уж веселее, чем тебе, — пробурчал в ответ Бэкхён, хмуро провожая взглядом удаляющуюся яркую вывеску клуба. — Почему не зашёл?

— Не люблю вечеринки. Говорил же.

Вид из окна сменялся друг за другом, длинной кинолентой проецируя на прозрачные стекла автомобиля изнутри. Повернув голову и с поджатыми губами рассматривая как всегда сосредоточенного Чанёля, парень по-лисьи прищурил глаза и фыркнул, бурча себе под нос недовольства.

— Ты так недоволен, что я тебя везу домой? Хочется продолжить пьянку?

Бэкхён отчетливо слышал контролируемую злобу, шипящий яд и… недовольство? Он едва сдержался, чтобы не съязвить в своей привычной манере и не рассмеяться в голос. Что он вообще себе позволяет? Что?

— Не особо. Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты отвозил меня домой. Могу и доехать сам, знаешь ли, не маленький.

— Сынхён убьёт меня, если узнает, — по-хитрому прищуренные глаза мельком увидели, как широкие ладони сжали руль автомобиля, и краешек тонких губ изогнулся в улыбке.

— С чего ты решил, что он узнает? Я просто не скажу ему, если он спросит, — безучастно протянул Бэкхён, повернув голову в сторону окна.

— А если я хочу тебя подвезти, то ты уже, наконец, замолчишь или нет?

Тихий едкий смешок он всё же не удержал за расплывшимися в довольную улыбку губами.

— Если это так, то, пожалуйста. Мне вот только интересно, как ты своей жене смотришь в глаза после всего этого?

Бэкхён ждал ответа, впившись взглядом в блестящее на блеклом свете уличных фонарей колечко, а Чанёль молчал, чересчур сильно сжав челюсти, отчего желваки на лице стали видны ещё сильнее, показывая его состояние. Он так и не дождался своего ответа, нарочито громко вздохнул, цокнув языком, и повернул голову к окну, скрывая разочарование, плещущее в глазах.

С тихой мелодией и плавной ездой, почти неощутимой, Бэкхёна постепенно начало клонить в сон, наливаясь сладким свинцом на веках и мягким обволакивающим разум туманом. Даже атмосфера недружелюбия, витавшая несколько минут до, медленно перетекла в уютную, спокойную, сопровождаемую бесшумным касаниями пальцев к клавишам фортепиано и приглушёнными ночными вывесками закрытых витрин вместе с редкими ослепительными фарами чужих машин напротив. Парень был уже на грани сна и реальности, занеся ногу над пропастью сладкой дрёмы и готовясь прыгнуть в любой момент, но лёгкое потряхивание за плечо и мягкий глубокий голос со смешинкой заставили разлепить веки с ворчливым мычанием.

— Что тако-о-ое? — громко зевнув, спросил Бэкхён, оглядывая место их прибытия, одновременно потирая тыльной стороной ладони веки.

Знакомая цепочка фонарей и слабо освещённое крыльцо подъезда. Они приехали.

— Мы прибыли.

— Понял уже без тебя.

Рука с тяжелым вздохом и шуршанием пакета на коленях потянулась к ручке двери, но внезапно чужая тёплая ладонь, перехватившая его, потянула к себе, принуждая взглянуть на Чанёля.

— Я провожу тебя. Подожди секунду.

— Прямо до двери, что ли?

— Прямо до двери.

Хлопок двери слева, тихий щелчок справа открывающейся двери и протянутая ладонь в качестве помощи. Ну и как не отказаться? Да и сам Бэкхён всем своим нутром чувствовал, что не сможет дойти сам до собственной квартиры, миновав три этажа без падений коленями на твёрдые ступеньки лестниц.

Сильная горячая ладонь уверенно сжимала его, Бэкхёна, и тянула за собой, заставляя дрожать ещё сильнее от такой близости. Его пакет с подарками без лишних слов забрал Чанёль, игнорируя недовольные мычания и бормотания по поводу того, что тот сам сможет отнести свои подарки. Но и это незначительное действие к нему, _как к паре_ , вынуждало сердце биться сильно и громко в груди, ладони потеть, а щеки покрыться розоватыми пятнами смущения от непривычного внимания. Зайдя в подъезд и дойдя до своего этажа, конечно, без проблем в виде спотыканий о собственную же ногу или ступеньку, задев её носком ботинка, они стояли около его двери под звуки копошения Бэкхёна в поисках ключа в карманах пальто. Найдя его и неловко развернувшись к Чанёлю, он на мгновение потерял равновесие и упёрся ладонями в грудь парня, сделав шаг вперёд. _Так хочется, так хочется! Так хочется объятий и тёплых слов!.._

Парень внимательно следил за тем, как бледные из-за тусклого света ламп кисти легко исчезают за его спиной, чужая щека прижимается к его напрягшейся груди, и почувствовал, как тягучий жар ладоней к своей пояснице, медленно обволакивающий его нутро. Чужая макушка едва касалась кончиками прядей волос его носа, но он всё равно почувствовал еле заметный запах ванили и молока, исходящего от волос Бэкхёна. И рот мгновенно наполнился вязкой кислой слюной.

— Чанёль, я, наверное, завтра не вспомню ничего, потому что я так пьян, и голова болит жутко. Но... — глубокий вздох и ещё один крошечный шаг, тихий шёпот в чужую грудь. — Я просто не могу этого не сказать. Не могу этого сделать сейчас. Это ведь такой шанс, правда? Так зачем же его упускать.

— Отпусти ме...

— Я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя с момента нашей первой встречи. Люблю тебя всё это время. Я люблю тебя, и мне неважно, что я многого о тебе не знаю. Я люблю тебя, и мне всё равно, ответишь ли ты взаимностью мне или нет. Я люблю тебя, так что замолчи, потому что это мне приходится любить тебя, а не тебе меня. Я люблю тебя. Я тебя люблю. И я буду тебя продолжать любить, Чанёль. Мне плевать, что ты против, что у тебя есть жена. Плевать. По крайней мере сейчас. Я хочу любить и буду. Я люблю тебя. Люблю. Очень сильно. Так сильно...

— Бэкхён, отпусти меня, — сухо, мрачно, напряжённо. — Пожалуйста.

Расцепив руки и резко повернувшись к двери, цокая каблуками туфель, пряча слёзы, боль в глазах и до крови закушенную губу, парень с первого раза вставил ключ в замочную скважину и повернул три раза влево под чересчур громкие быстрые шаги, отдающиеся эхом по пустому подъезду, чувствуя щеками горячие слёзы разбитой вдребезги любви.

Январь начался со снегопада: пушистыми, мягкими хлопьями снег падал с побелевшего неба, оседая воздушным слоем на всём, чём угодно. Люди ловили ресницами узорчатые крошечные льдинки, которые после таяли и мокли мелкими треугольниками, встряхивали взмокшую одежду под ропот голосов и городской автомобильный шум, избавляясь от налипшего снега, а люди, радующиеся падению пушистых хлопьев снега, ловили языками мягкие снежинки и кружились вместе с ними в снежном вальсе. Бэкхён же сидел дома и глушил жгучую рану в груди, не закрывающуюся никак, всевозможными фильмами, сладостями, вяжущим рот вином и звонками родителям и друзьям. Слова, сказанные им в ночь тридцать первого, звонким дребезжанием всё звучали и звучали в его голове на бесконечном повторе. И с каждым новым глотком вина роковые слова не казались парню столь неправильными, как в те последние секунды его живой хладной любви.

Родители, узнав об "удачном" праздновании Нового года в кругу его новых друзей, обрадовались настолько, что Бэкхён вновь горько расплакался, слушая утешающие слова родных с проскальзывающими нотками любви к своему ребёнку и ставя связь на "беззвучно". Салфетки в конце концов закончились, а оставшаяся гора белых комков соплей и слёз лежала кучей по полу гостиной и в мусорной корзине, до краёв заполненной его страданиями.

В конце их разговора, наполненного его нескончаемыми слезами, отец, скрепя сердцем и сжимая тёплые пальцы любимой жены в поддержке, предложил сыну обратно вернуться в Пусан. Насовсем. На мгновенье в комнате повисло молчание, прерываемое лишь громким шмыганием и тяжёлым дыханием с шуршанием смятой пальцами очередной салфетки. Бэкхён, задумчиво прикусив губу, сильно зажмурился до алых звёздочек перед глазами, прогоняя тёплые улыбки и голоса, так ласково зовущие его и так метко колющие по самому больному. Предложение отца было настолько заманчивым, насколько и отталкивающим. Ему не хотелось покидать своих друзей, полюбившиеся ему, работу, ставшую ему любимой, квартиру, пропитанную его переживаниями и атмосферой _его дома_. Ему не хотелось покидать город, живущий по своему собственному течению. Он не может так всё бросить и уехать обратно в Пусан, где ждут его родители и, наверное, не ждут школьные друзья. Здесь, в Сеуле, его работа, его друзья, его дом, его пара, его всё. Он не может покинуть Сеул так просто, так легко сдавшись, послушавшись своих бушующих чувств.

И он сказал чёткое «нет», стараясь не дрожать заплаканным голосом и прижимая до боли сжатые кулаки к груди, но чуткие родители всё равно услышали лёгкую дрожь высохших слёз и едва слышно вздохнули, говоря сыну о том, что они прекрасно понимают его решение остаться в полюбившемся им городе.

А после телефонного разговора, закончившегося совсем сухо и скомкано, Бэкхёну, успевшему облегчённо перевести дух, позвонил до безумия счастливый Сынхён, что-то громко говоря своему другу про то, что им нужно срочно встретиться, что у него есть замечательная новость, которую он, как его самый лучший друг, должен узнать одним из первых.

Спустя минут тридцать Бэкхён сидел в назначенном месте за дальним столиком их с Сынхёном любимого кафе и медленно пил карамельное фраппе, временами собирая трубочкой взбитые сливки, обмазанные шоколадным соусом и жидкой карамелью, и отправляя их в себе рот. Его друг же пил латте и не мог не улыбаться, с трогательно счастливыми вздохами отводя взгляд с Бэкхёна на вид из панорамного окна, мечтательно следя за передвижением вечерних автомобилей.

— Ну, что за новость? — непринуждённо поинтересовался Бэкхён, облизывая сладкие губы не менее сладким языком.

— Ох, Бэкхён, ты не представляешь! Я же, я же нашёл свою пару, Бэкхённи! — Сынхён, лучезарно улыбаясь, вытянул левую руку и закатал рукав, демонстрируя в точности такое же сердечко, как у него. — Я просто не верю в это. Это... так неожиданно случилось! Бэкхён! Бэкхён, и это _он_ , а не она, прикинь? Я был в шоке, но, конечно же, так обрадовался! А как обрадовался Чжиён... У меня, кстати, до сих пор болят рёбра. Чжиён — моя пара, как ты заметил. И он такой замечательный! Я так счастлив, ужасно счастлив...

Ладони непроизвольно медленно сжались в кулаки под льющийся изо рта Сынхёна уже бессвязными словами, застревая в голове у Бэкхёна эхом, бьющим по черепной коробке не хуже ножевых ран. Плечи напряглись, а взгляд стал пустым.

— Сынхён, — парень, незаметно напрягшийся для лучшего друга, внезапно оборвал такую счастливую речь и виновато взглянул Сынхёну в глаза, непонимающие и вопросительно глядящие на человека перед собой. — Я очень рад за тебя, Сынхён, правда рад. Но... Мы можем сейчас не говорить про... _пары_? И вообще про метки и прочее. Мне... Я... Сынхён, прости меня, что раньше этого не говорил. Мне было очень трудно, я не хотел ни с кем делиться этим и вообще просто ныть.

— О чём ты говоришь? Я же твой друг и всегда могу тебя выслушать, — мгновенно отозвался друг.

— Я знаю! Но эта тема, тема _пары_ , была для меня табу.

— Почему? — осторожно поинтересовался Сынхён, протягивая ладонь и мягко накрывая ею кисть Бэкхёна.

— Потому что, — парень судорожно вздохнул, глядя на внимательно слушающего его друга, и ответил. — Я встретил её, свою пару, но... Она отказалась от меня.

— Что? — тупо спросил тот. — В смысле, почему? Как такое могло произойти?

Обеспокоенным, шокированным взглядом Сынхён неотрывно смотрел в карие глаза, из которых вновь вот-вот польют слёзы, и не мог поверить. Бэкхён, прикусив губу, в ответ глядел Сынхёну в глаза, будто вытаскивая правду в одолевших его чувствах, сомневаясь.

— Я встретился с ним на твоей вечеринке. Весной.

И без того круглые от услышанного глаза стали ещё больше, а во взгляде появилась крупица понимания всего.

_Чёрт._

— А твоя пара... твоя пара — Чанёль?

Совсем тихо, почти беззвучно, со страхом в надломленном голосе, но Бэкхён прекрасно смог прочесть по сухим губам имя его пары.

_Ненавижу тебя, Пак, больше всех ненавижу._

— Это тебе он сказал?

От ледяного тона в голосе друга Сынхён побледнел и вздрогнул, залпом допил оставшийся кофе в своей прохладной кружке, поморщившись от горьковатой жижи, осевшей на дне холодной субстанцией, и начал хрипло говорить:

— Ничего он мне не говорил. Он тогда за тобой следом выбежал, как ошпаренный, да и взгляд такой безумный был... Я тогда ничего не думал, только спросил насчёт тебя, а он ответил мне так грубо. Никогда не грубил он мне, вообще никогда. Я тогда удивился сначала, а, когда снова взял в руки пиво, вылетело из головы напрочь. А потом через неделю я узнаю, что Юбом отказалась от свадьбы и укатила куда-то на море с новым хахалем, как сказал мне Чанёль...

— Что? — перебил Сынхёна Бэкхён.

Чайные глаза с шоком уставились на друга, выжидая ответа.

— У него... не было свадьбы?

— Ты не знал?

— У него кольцо было вечно на пальце, — сухо ответил парень, сжав губы в бледную полоску. — Что ещё я должен был думать?

На мгновение между ними повисло молчание. Тихая, приятная на слух мелодия разбавляла мысли, полные ярости и гнева, желающие разобраться во всей этой каше.

Сынхён откинулся на спинку стула и спрятал лицо в ладонях, громко вздохнув.

— Какой же ты придурок, Чанёль.

А Бэкхён всё молчал, уставившись на друга дубовым взглядом и ожидая ответа.

— Он... Он не отказался от тебя, — прошептал тот сквозь щель между ладоней. — Он испытывает тебя, узнаёт, потому что у него никогда не было партнёра мужского пола. Понимаешь? Он _боится_.

Отлепив руки от лица, он с жалостью взглянул на друга и снова тяжело вздохнул, увидев покрасневшие глаза, наполняющиеся слезами.

— Это так глупо — испытывать того, кто предназначен тебе судьбой. Это так глупо — бояться любить кого-то своего пола. Это так глупо, Сынхён, — надрывно и тяжело звучал дрожащий голос Бэкхёна, наполненный отчаянной болью и сдерживаемым криком. — Я больше так не могу. Мне тяжело. Мне нужно узнать сейчас, что именно он чувствует ко мне. Иначе я просто разорвусь.

С кивком Сынхён достал ручку с кармана барсетки и, быстро чиркнув что-то на помятой салфетке, отдал её другу, который тут же спрятал вещь в кулаке.

— Как-нибудь ещё встретимся. Спасибо за кофе.

И ушёл, оставив лёгкое прикосновение ладонью на плече Сынхёна, прощаясь.

Морозный воздух нещадно колол порозовевшие щёки и открытую шею, но Бэкхён не замечал особого внимания на это, быстро и ловко поднимаясь по ступенькам крыльца вверх. Чанёль, на удивление, взял телефон быстро, мгновенно и на вопрос, где он живёт, ответил без какой-либо заминки. Оледеневшие пальцы с трудом нажали на необходимые кнопки домофона, дожидаясь ответа.

— Второй этаж, шестая квартира.

Без лишних слов Бэкхён потянул с протяжным скрипом тяжёлую дверь на себя и резво направился наверх, гулко стуча подошвами ботинок по кафельному полу.

Входная дверь была открыта, а в коридоре пусто. Даже не пытаясь осмотреться и снять свою грязную обувь, парень прошёл в первую попавшуюся арку и оказался в светлой просторной гостиной. Его взгляд был направлен прямо на человека, сидящего в кресле и смотрящего на него в ответ нечитаемым взглядом.

— Обувь бы хоть снял, — вместо приветствия прозвучало Бэкхёну.

В горле словно застрял склизкий ком ругательств и проклятий, норовящих обрушиться на вальяжно сидящего парня напротив.

— Почему ты до сих пор носишь это кольцо, раз уж твоя бывшая сорвала свадьбу?

— Это удобно: девушки не липнут к тебе, когда хотят.

— Удобно, значит, — прошипел парень, впившись ногтями в мягкую ладонь.

Не тот ответ.

— А ты чего пришёл?

— Я уже ухожу, — скрип резины о паркет и шуршание одежды.

Бэкхён всем сердцем надеялся, что Чанёль ~~не~~ окликнет его. И он не окликнул.

Он резко встал вслед за ним и, схватив его руку за запястье, потянул на себя, сгребая в объятия. Болезненные до слёз для Бэкхёна, трепещущие и незнакомые для Чанёля.

— Это чувство, — парень тихо прошептал, вновь чувствуя _родной_ молочный аромат волос, заставляющее сердце биться галопом в груди. — Во мне не угасает. Когда я вижу тебя, когда я касаюсь тебя случайно, внутри меня всё вспыхивает. И мне хочется чувствовать это всё время.

— Зачем тогда противишься этому чувству? — Бэкхён, оказавшись ухом прижатый к подтянутой груди, слышал бешеный ритм сердца, предназначенный только ему.

— Ты — парень, и мне страшно представить отношения между парнями не как дружеские, а как между партнёрами по любви.

— Это не будет страшно. Это будет так, как всегда было, потому что _я — твоя пара_ , предназначенная судьбой. Потому что _я всегда буду рядом с тобой_. Потому что _я люблю тебя, Чанёль._

Бэкхён медленно поднял голову и взглянул в нахмуренные глаза, кладя дрожащую ладонь к щеке _своей пары_.

— И я надеюсь, что ты будешь рядом со мной всегда, как и я буду с тобой в будущем.

— Я буду. Обещаю, я буду.

И слёзы покатились из чайных глаз, и улыбка озарила лицо парня, обретшего своё долгожданное счастье.

__— Что вы можете сказать о Бён Бэкхёне?_ _

___

__Первый:_ _

__— Счастливый малый. Смотря на него, моя вера не угасает._ _

__Второй:_ _

__— Я бы в него влюбилась._ _

__Третий:_ _

__— Бэкхён... Он удивительный человек, которого я когда-либо встречал._ _

____

__— Вы бы влюбились в него, если бы?.._ _

___

_Первый:_

_— Если бы не его пара._

_Второй:_

_— Если бы не мой Джун._

_Третий:_

_— Если бы не Чжиён._


End file.
